Born To Be My Baby
by Freya's Kitten
Summary: It is a collection of songfics of Sango and Miroku both reflecting on their relationship. The title is from the Bon Jovi Song which i do not own.
1. Everyday

Ok the Song is 'Everyday' by Bon Jovi. i don't know how obvious it is that i don't own the song or them. i wish i could own Jon. that would be fun....but his wife and children would miss him, and i just can't do that. little not you have no idea how happy i was to find out he is a Democrat! yay! dances around oh i don't own InuYasha either. if i did i would provide Sango and Miroku with just about anything they need wink wink.

ok, this is a series of songfics. if you don't like songfics don't read. but if you do, please review i love reviews.

* * *

Miroku thought back on how his life was. He had been raised a monk, but from observing his father he somehow learned the technique of rubbing a woman's behind without her noticing until a good feel was made. 

The family friend Mushin took him in when his own Mother would not after his Father's death. The curse of his family. Not only was it just his hand, but women. After finding one who said she could live with the curse because her love was that strong. But by the time the baby had come she was gone. That was technically not his mother, but it had happened to his grandfather. His mother did leave in the sense of death, but his grandmother actually left.

_I used to be the kind of guy_

_Who'd never let you look inside_

_I'd smile when I was crying_

_I had nothing but a life to loose_

_Thought I had a lot to proof_

_In my life, there's no denying_

__

_Goodbye to all my yesterdays_

_Goodbye, so long, I'm on my way_

Miroku believed it was this fact that at any town or village he stopped at stopped him from fulfilling his promise. There were those who were strikingly beautiful. It was hard to at least 'try' and get them pregnant. But something always held him back before anything went too far in the bedroom.

_I've had enough of cryin'_

_Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'_

_Hear me when I say_

_Gonna live my life everyday_

_I'm gonna touch the sky_

_And I spread these wings and fly_

_I ain't here to play_

_I'm gonna live my life everyday_

"She could be the ugliest hag in the world, but in your eyes she is the holiest celestial maiden." His father had told him. "You will know once you see her...or feel her rear." The young man laughed clapping his four-year-old son on the shoulder.

That also kept him away. He had starts his search when he was ten. A smirk came on to his face as he remembered his first grope. She was a little older than he was at the time, her hair was tied back by a white handkerchief. Her wore a top was a cherry blossom pink and a sky blue skirt. He had pretended to be in need of help and she fell for it just like she was suppose to. She bend over to pick up some herbs, Miroku seeing his chance stood up from the ground and delighted in the soft smooth round curve of her behind before she turned around, her face red and her aura spewing flames.

_Change, everybody's feeling strange_

_Never gonna be the same_

_Makes you wonder how the world keeps turning_

_Life, learning how to live my life_

_Learning how to pick my fights_

_Take my shots while I'm still burning_

__

_Goodbye to all those rainy nights_

_Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on_

"Hehe...hehe..." he scratched his head. Quickly he was gone a "Thank you!" hung in the air behind him.

Years of searching told him to be careful. There were some girls who misunderstood his curse, others who ran away, and those who were too eager for marriage and did not really give a damn about anything else. All that followed him was a trail of broken hears and angry girls and their fathers.

It was another year and a half before he met the oddly dressed miko. She was beautiful in a plain way. But by the end of the second day it was obvious she was claimed by the hanyou. The two did not display their affection but rather their loving annoyance. Their apparent hatred for each other still struck deep within him a nagging loneliness.

_I've had enough of cryin'_

_Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'_

_Hear me when I say_

_Gonna live my life everyday_

_I'm gonna touch the sky_

_And I spread these wings and fly_

_I ain't here to play_

_I'm gonna live my life everyday_

But then Sango came. Depressed and lovely Sango. She had lost her entire village to Naraku. Guilt would fill him whenever he thought about his curse compared to her. She had to start life anew.

One the other hand he was somewhat thankful for the chance to meet her. He wished their meeting could have happened when her village was still alive and he had just wandered in, slowly over time winning her hear and her families approval.

It was amusing how he was able to learn to feel her behind before she could completely realized and slapped him. When she pointed out that he had never asked HER the question he had hurried to do it, but it was not serious. He would wait until it was the perfect time and he would mean it that time.

_There ain't nothing gonna get in my way_

_Everyday_

__

_Goodbye, so long, I'm moving on_

It was alright for quite awhile until the Prince arrived asking Sango to kill the bear demon and marry him. Kagome forced the role of matchmaker to an extreme. Her arguments for Miroku to fight for her love seemed tedious. It was Sango's choice. He had his chance and blew it.

He secretly hoped Sango would stay with him, but he kept seeing her being the happy queen playing with her children in the elegant garden. Not fighting demons, trying to find somewhere to sleep when it rained. But she stayed with the group. How could Miroku no consider himself the luckiest man alive?

_I've had enough of cryin'_

_Bleedin', sweatin', dyin'_

_Hear me when I say_

_Gonna live my life everyday_

_I'm gonna touch the sky_

_And I spread these wings and fly_

_I ain't here to play_

_I'm gonna live my life everyday_

The night before when he fought that woman. He wondered what it must have been like through Sango's eyes. It was obvious that it did not look like fighting from what Kagome had said. Damnit! It was one of the few times when it was not his fault. He was not doing anything wrong by trying to exercise the possesed woman.

But then she turned out possesed. His light had been darkened. He would do anything to get it back even if it meant having to fight her. The two cuts she had given him was worth the price of returning her to normal.

He now sat on a bank starring into the blue water. Sango came to sit next to him. Guilt obviously coursing through her. She cautiously looked at his arm in a makeshift sling, and the cut on his cheek. "Forgive me, Houshi-sama. It's my fault you are hurt"

"Don't worry, Sango. I know how I behave around women at times. But Kagome-sama made me realize how much that hurt you, so for that...I'm sorry."

Somehow he knew this was right. The is was the right moment to ask her. He would ask her without it being a joke this time.

_I, oh I, oh I, I'm gonna live my life everyday_

_I (gonna touch the sky), oh I (spread these wings and fly), oh I_

_I'm gonna live my life everyday_

* * *

Ok, Miroku's apology at the end is from Yakusoku to Negai. Google it! It is one of the best Sango Miroku websites i have ever seen.

so what did you think? please no one sue me...i am just a sad teenager who is obsessed, bored, has too much time on her hand(cause she doesn't want to study for her history test tomorow), and wants to write.


	2. Dante's Prayer

This is the 2nd chapter. the song is 'Dante's Prayer' by Loreena McKinnet(sp?) it's very Celtic sounding, as well as relaxing. i actually worked on this first. Everyday it took me 3 days to write, this one it took me months. i wanted it just right. again i own nothing! but the idea and even then i'm sure there's someone out there who has written a fanfic just like it, that does not mean i playgerized(sp?).

anyway i will give you my usual request, if you like this please review!

* * *

Do you know those restless nights when you're tired, not tired tired, but your soul wants to rest forever and leave your aching body on the hard and itchy bed of grass instead of the soft ones that are offered in the hotels. Those nights. I hate them. My mind wanders over so many things. Kohaku, Naraku, Miroku. Especially Miroku.

I know that Kohaku will never be able to live again, I have come to terms with that, I just want to make sure that his soul is able to rest as it should. No one's soul should be kept from peace. From that thought Naraku comes to mind, and all that the thought brings is how he should die. So my thoughts have drifted from him more often then they used to.

I wonder how Miroku is able to live his life the way he does. How with such a curse on him is he able to remain so optimistic? I know I don't always stay that way, but he seems to have that cheerful mask on, as Kagome said twenty-four seven. Which she told me means all the time.

It bothers me how he keeps flirting with women and asking them to have his children. I know he tried to ask me and I slapped him, but now I would gladly do it. And I have agreed. I have been thinking about having a son or maybe a girl. I think we would try for both. The only problem with this plan is that I'm not sure as to what his feelings are for me.

He gropes me, but then he acts distant. You could say that for any of us really. InuYasha never opens up, making it so Kagome will not open up completely.

But he has been able to comfort me unlike any one else. He doesn't say anything different from the others; it's just his words mean more. They have more weight. So yes one could say I love him.

_When the dark wood fell before me_

_And all the paths were overgrown_

_When the priests of pride say there is no other way_

_I tilled the sorrows of stone_

I leave everyone's sleeping bodies by the dying embers, for a hot spring that Kagome and I bathed in earlier tonight. It is silly to go bathe in it again, but I can't think of anything else to do. Warm water is soothing, taking away one's sins, if not sins then feelings of guilt.

Miroku was always there to help me. But he has done that with other girls? Kagome says that the look in his eye holds more concern, caring, and love. Miroku love me? I think it impossible at times. He loves all women. Besides my hands are too rough, my skins to dark, my body scarred. I wish I looked like Kagome at times. She is delicate, feminine, and graceful. I move quickly and am not always so graceful. That is the life of a demon hunter after all. It is my destiny.

Miroku does love pretty girls, but his attention has slowly been falling away from them and on to me. It's silly to say, but I enjoy it. Even the groping, but I can't let him know that, if I did then he would think he could get away with it all the time. I'm not some prostitute. I will always demand respect from him, but he gives it in such a way at times that I feel guilty.

Did Miroku ever go to a brothel? Has he ever bedded any female? Does he know what it is like to know a woman intimately? His behavior is confusing. It could be that he has been with many women before meeting InuYasha and Kagome. He could have been with only a few or maybe none. Is he looking for someone to be his wife, not just someone to carry his seed? Wondering has always tired me.

But then why did he ask me that day on the bank? He does love me.

_I did not believe because I could not see_

_Though you came to me in the night_

_When the dawn seemed forever lost_

_You showed me your love in the light of the stars_

The skills I have learned growing up have not gone to waste. I know the sound his footsteps make as they bend the grass, the swish and catching of his robes on bushes that line the path. I hide myself behind a rock and pick up a smaller on to fend him off if need be.

He keeps his eyes down, a sign of his respect. "Sango, I won't do anything to offend your maidenhood." He scares me when he's serious. It only means that something good is not going to come, well except for that one time. "Sango I know that we love each other, but you keep hiding it, and then questioning it. I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to. I have never loved anything as much as I love you, but I can't keep waiting for you to completely make up your mind."

I hate it when he's right. I never completely made up my mind have I? But there's so much I don't know about him. Not knowing everything I can about her scares me. My Mother wanted me to marry for love because she did not even though she loved Father. I don't want to end up like that. I don't want my marriage to be arranged by anyone else.

_Cast your eyes on the ocean_

_Cast your soul to the sea_

_When the dark night seems endless_

_Please remember me_

Now I know that I can't hide everything from him, not if I don't want him to hide a thing from me. With no more thinking I move from the rock into his arms. I love feeling his body relax and accept me. But as he does so I relax so that my tears flow with incomprehensible words. His hand tangles in my hair while the beaded and cloth covered hand strokes the scar on my back.

"I'm sorry. I know I have to tell you more, but I feel like I don't know enough about you at the same time." I sob on his chest. He is always so calm, letting me be a mess once holding everything in has become too much.

"Sango-chan?" I look up at him. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think you should put your clothes on."

I am tempted to slap him. But then he smiles that perverted smile of his that is oddly enough charming.

He turns as I dress, honoring my privacy. "Kagome-san mentioned how couples in her time go to spend time away from everything to spend time with each other. I think that we should do this, not in a perverted way. To get to know each other better. I just want to make sure that you really do want to get married once Naraku's dead."

_Then the mountain rose before me_

_By the deep well of desire_

_From the fountain of forgiveness_

_Beyond the ice and the fire_

Miroku wrote a note leaving it on Kagome's bag. He reasoned that Kagome would not mind since we haven't been getting any leads. My argument was that InuYasha would throw a fit, but Miroku said that Kagome could calm him down to a pout. But if that didn't happen then we would miss a very good sitting.

We ride on Kirara, to Mushin's. We will stay there for some days. Is it strange that we're just leaving on a whim? No, not really. Our 'life is living by the seat of your pants,' another saying Kagome has taught me.

_Though we share this humble path, alone_

_How fragile is the heart_

_Oh give these clay feet wings to fly_

_To touch the face of the stars_

We sit on the edge of the creator where his father was taken by the curse, our legs dangling over. He tells me stories of learning how to become a good monk. How he was in very good fortune to get away by the 'skin of his teeth', another saying from Kagome, for steeling something or robbing a rich family blind. He has always relied on his wits.

He then gently prods me about growing up before Kohaku was born. How Mother and Father would slowly teach me little things about being a demon hunter. What it was like to help Mother when Kohaku was kicking inside of her. The day goes by gently, Mushin calling us in to eat and keep him company for only a couple of hours, letting the rest of the day belong to us. He knows how important the relationship Miroku and I are forming is to his former student.

The old monk and young one had talked without my knowing so now there is only one room for us. I thought this was a holy place.

I lie down on the bed and tense when I feel him lie down to join me. I stay on my side fighting whether or not I should face him. Before I can decide his arm surrounds my waste and I can slightly feel his breath on my head. Some how without realizing until it is done my body relaxes into him.

The chuckle he gives sends shivers down my spine. "What are you afraid I'm going to offend you're maidenhood?" His hand slips down threateningly close to my behind.

I turn my arm raised to slap him when he moves so that our noses touch at the sides. His closeness surprises me; we're so close to kissing. Something so important, and has to be at the right moment. I take that moment, surprising me at first as well as him.

When I open my eyes I see my hand is resting on his cheek. He tells me a truth and then another kisses. Then I share my truth again another kisses

_Breathe life into this feeble heart_

_Lift this mortal veil of fear_

_Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears_

_We'll rise above these earthly cares_

Our hands roam each other's bodies, now clothes are no longer a problem. His calloused hands are warm kneading and playing with my breasts. I shiver as he kisses my nipples, and tells me that he has never seen anything so beautiful. I wonder how he can lie but I have never seen that look in his eyes. He is in a trance of worshiping lust, and my pride swells at seeing he loves my scared body. I know he's not lying.

Some how this happening in a holy shrine only makes it that much more arousing, as if I can be even more on the edge of torture. Sparks of lightening shoot through me like an arrow, causing my body to tingle at his slightest touch.

He uses his forearms as support, they hold my upper body to him as he grips my shoulders. He places his weight on me, but only what he thinks I can handle as my breasts are pressed and rubbed against him.

He nips anywhere he can. My lip. Ear lobe. Neck. Shoulder. If he can make it, my breasts. Each nip makes me jump and buck against his hips. Sly and slick smiles let me know he enjoys my reactions.

With a few last pumps I twitch slightly. All I know is that something lifted me. When I am returned to reality all I can feel my back arched, my moth open and my chest heaving.

Miroku's hand comes and strokes my wet sticky hair out of my face. He moves to my side, rests his head on my shoulder murmuring "Aishiteru," into my neck.

I let my hand play in his loose damp hair. "Miroku..."

As I drift off to sleep I wonder if this is just for the night, but I know it is a silly question. All I want is to be loved by him without one of us being taken away.

_Please remember me_

_Please remember me..._

* * *

yeah...interesting...please review!


End file.
